


Don't Wake Me, I'm Still Dreaming

by Gemology



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Morning Cuddles, Realization, Secret Crush, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Strong Female Characters, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Crushes can be tough, especially when you have one on your best friend.(Post The Shadow War.)





	Don't Wake Me, I'm Still Dreaming

Lena's experience with friendship was limited. Sure, she was well traveled, she'd met a lot of interesting people during her short time in the world, but she never stayed in one place for long. She was well traveled mainly because she needed to get to Duckburg to aid Magica in her ultimate quest for Scrooge's number one dime, but the one fault in that plan was that Lena was a teenager. Which meant that most people didn't take her seriously and very few people wanted to hire someone her age for a job.

Plus, saving the money to get to Duckburg would be far too tedious, and working the typical 9 to 5 wasn't really Lena's style anyway. So, she'd resorted to hitchhiking, playing the part of a wayward teen just trying to get back home. Playing it off like she'd somehow got stranded in whatever place she was currently in and was  _just_  trying to make it to the next city over, or to wherever the person willing to give her a lift was headed.

But things changed once she got settled in Duckburg and met Webby.

Lena considered herself Webby's friend. At some point while working with Magica, her feelings had changed from using the other girl to genuinely enjoying her company. But despite considering her as possibly the first friend she'd ever had in her life, Lena found herself confused about how deep those feelings went. She had played up how close they were, and Webby went right along with it.

So she was faking it, in the beginning, and then Magica caught her not faking it, but then maybe she still faked some of it to keep getting closer to Webby and subsequently Scrooge's number one dime. What made things even more complicated was not really being aware of the boundaries of normal friendships.

The biggest problem Lena faced now was figuring out how much had been pretend and how much had been real. She knew she liked Webby well enough. She liked spending time with her. Previously she'd just followed along with whatever Webby wanted to do, but a lot of that had just been to appease her and bring them closer together. Was that friendship?

Was friendship also wanting to share a bedroom so whoever woke up first could wake the other? Was it splitting the last muffin because the boys ate all the rest? Was it wanting to hold hands in a public space, even if it wasn't crowded and there was no chance of them getting separated? Was it buying something for the other on the rare occasion they weren't together just because it reminded them of the other? Was it sitting so close on the couch during a movie that they had to put an arm around each other to be comfortable?

Lena didn't have a clue.

Sometimes they hung out in complete silence and kept each other company. Was that a friend thing too? But there was one time they'd been laying in Webby's bed, which wasn't really big enough for both of them and there was no way their bodies couldn't touch, with Lena on her cell phone and Webby reading a book. Lena remembered yawning and setting down her phone for a second while she rested her eyes, and when she opened them again the room was dark.

As she came to, she became aware that she was covered in a blanket. It wasn't long before she figured out she was still in Webby's bed, and her best friend was still there too. One arm rested over her back, with Webby's beak rested gently against the base of her neck. This was probably the most comfortable way for the both of them to sleep in this small bed, Lena rationalized. Although Webby could have easily woken her up to go to her own bed. But Webby wasn't the type to do anything that could potentially cause her discomfort or upset her, so of course she wouldn't. It all made perfect sense. And Lena couldn't leave now because she might wake up Webby, which she didn't want to do. The best thing to do would be to go back to sleep and not worry about it or ask any questions in the morning, because this situation was very  _normal_  and if it wasn't something friends did then Webby wouldn't have let her stay. It was all very simple and logical.

So when Lena woke up in the morning with her arms around Webby and Webby's head tucked neatly into her neck, just under her chin, it all seemed just as normal as the night before. Except for the part where it felt very close and intimate and Lena's heart started racing and her mouth went dry and she held her friend just a little tighter, because this kind of contact would  _never_  happen while they were awake and she wanted to savor every part of it.

It was, in that moment, feeling Webby's warmth against her body, that Lena concluded two things. One, that their friendship actually went a fair bit beyond typical friendship and it had for a long time, and two, that the things she felt for Webby were genuine, and definitely more than platonic.

Which made her wonder if  _Webby_  knew that, at least the first thing. Because Webby wasn't typical. She was brave and fierce and amazing and cute and Lena had told her all of those things except for the last one, because that would imply there was a hint of softness under her tough exterior. The only reason she was allowing herself to be in the current position, which could compromise her reputation, was because Webby was asleep and there was no one there to see it.

But Lena's mind kept wandering as she laid and listened to Webby's shallow breathing. Webby reciprocated, and more often than not initiated, all the subtle affections that Lena quickly realized had become quite a bit more frequent. She'd attributed it to the fact that they lived in the same house and saw each other more often than they had before, but now with this sleeping in the same bed thing Lena was starting to wonder if Webby had been dropping her hints all along.

She couldn't ask her, because what if she was wrong? They still lived together and if everything meant nothing than things could get weird if Lena brought it up. Not that the whole situation happening right now  _wasn't_  weird. This bed definitely wasn't big enough for two, and there was absolutely no reason Webby should have let her stay, no matter how close of friends they were. So this could all be more fuel to the theory that Lena was currently conceiving, or just random circumstance and a total red herring. In any case, it really didn't help one way or the other. At least it felt nice.

Lena felt Webby stir and quickly shut her eyes and relaxed her grip. She wasn't sure how long she'd been awake, and she certainly didn't want her friend to know she had purposely stayed. She still wasn't sure exactly how Webby felt about her, whether it was just platonic and she was overly affectionate or if it was something more, and she didn't want to push their boundaries if she was wrong.

"Lena?"

She felt her chest flutter all over again when she heard the drowsy voice.

"Hm?" she opened her eyes just a crack, as if Webby had woken her and she hadn't been awake for who knew how long.

A doe eyed Webby tilted her head upward, mumbling, "Good morning," her gaze so soft and comforting that Lena's heart threatened to burst right out of her.

"Hey," was all Lena could manage.

Webby didn't seem to care about how close they were, about the fact that she'd woken up in Lena's arms, as if they'd spent dozens of mornings like this and it was completely natural to be in the same bed, holding each other, and taking their time getting up. Lena certainly wouldn't have minded if this somehow became a habit.

The younger duck took in a deep breath, the last edges of sleep fading as she stretched her arms over her head. "Granny's making breakfast," she sighed, burrowing back into the space under Lena's chin where she seemed to easily fit.

"We should probably get some before Huey, Dewey, and Louie eat everything and we're stuck with cereal," Lena relished the final moments she was able to hold Webby, before she rolled over, sat up, and stretched.

"Right," Webby turned to the other edge of the bed and sat up too, their backs now facing each other.

There were things Lena wanted to say, things she wanted to confess, but she couldn't tell if she was just caught up in the moment or if what she was feeling was really,  _real_. A part of her told her not to say anything, because saying the wrong thing could ruin what they had in a matter of seconds. But if she didn't say anything, all the thoughts and emotions swirling around in her head and her chest were going to nag at her, threaten to spill over every time she so much as looked at Webby. It was almost like she'd been holding back before, pushing down and ignoring her feelings and it was all finally coming to a head. But her friendship was far too important to risk, especially this early in the morning, So she pushed them right back down again.

"Yeah," Lena said, after several moments of silence had dwelled between them. She headed for the ladder leading down from the loft, Webby following just behind.

As they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, somehow they ended up holding hands. When they silently realized it, neither could remember who had initiated the contact, and maybe it was an unconscious decision on both their parts that they'd made simultaneously. In any case, it was nice, and it didn't have to mean anything. But maybe it did mean something, and maybe one day they'd figure out what that was.

For now, Lena and Webby were satisfied with each other's company, and the contentment they brought each other. They held a special bond, strong enough to bring one of them back from the abyss, and that was something that would never change. No one else could ever understand how strongly they felt about each other. They couldn't even understand just how deep those feelings ran, but maybe someday, they'd figure it out.


End file.
